Vanished
by write-notright
Summary: With Jazz out on an induction evening in Gotham College during Ultimate Enemy, she unknowingly escaped death. When news of her dead family and comatose brother reach her, she rushes back to Amity. But her brother's gone and no one has seen Phantom in days...
1. Prologue

Jazz held Danny's pale and cold hands. The heartbeat sensor beeped beside the bed, opposite to where Jazz was sitting. A nurse had asked her if she wanted to turn it off - they were so sure Danny wouldn't make it, that eventually he would die and that they wouldn't need the heart moniter to tell them that.

She clutched his hand tighter, rubbing them as if it would wake him up or atleast make him warmer; he was cold, too cold, despite the warmth outside and the heating inside. Deathly cold was one way to describe it, but Jazz didn't want to believe it. He couldn't be dead - he was the only one left.

Around her was other medical equipment, whirring and moaning quietly, linking Danny's life to the real world, the world away from his best friends and his parents, their parents. She was being greedy, she knew, keeping a child away from their parents, but if she did let him... die... she would have no one. No relatives, no one to talk too.

Even if Danny was like this, she could talk to him. She could have someone, something to hold onto. Because the truth was, Jazz only did her best in school so that one day she could pay the fines for a retirement home for her Mom and Dad and be the person they leaned on - not the other way round. So that she would be the one picking up her brother after detentions and be the one helping him before tests - so she could be the one he leaned on.

For a moment, she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't been at Gotham College and High School for the Prestigious during the incident and if she would have been dead too. There was the chance that Danny would have died then.

Danny. Should she let him die? Dead, he would be with his parents and best friends. Here he was on a hospital bed, blind, death and vulnerable. But here he was solid and breathing and there... there was a chance there was no _there._ If there wasn't, he would be nothing. A mental thought, passing through millenias of time, getting but one or two-

He would be a ghost, just a blob of ectoplasm.

Mum and Dad would hate that more than anything.

A knock echoed through the room. Jazz slowly got up, her feet prickling from little use, and opened the white-wash door. Behind it was her uncle, her dad's best friend and the person Danny seemed to detest the most (she never knew why). This made her hesitate to let Vladimir Masters, billionare, second richest man on Earth, in. A thought came that she could stay with them and make sure he didn't do anything but the nurse had mentioned only one person at a time could come in, unless you were officials. Silently, the nurse had added 'or their parents', but wisely did not mention it out loud.

She couldn't stop her Uncle from seeing his nephew.

"Hello, Vlad." She said softly her vioce, hoarse from crying, came as a whisper.

"Morning, Jasmine. " he said back, louder than she had, though with a hint of guilt. She wondered why.

No other pleasentries were made, as Jazz walked through the door, past Vlad and down the white corridor until she was out of sight. Vlad suspected she had left to the toilets to cry.

Danny did not look as bad as he had thought, bruised but otherwise there wasn't much. 'The blanket probably covers the worst of it,' he thought. A clipboard was hooked at the foot of the hospital bed, and Vlad crouched down to read it. At the top, it read;

AMITY PARK HOSPITAL

DANIEL JAMES FENTON

He flipped through the pages, until his eyes caught sight of some messy scrawl in block capitals. He couldn't be bothered to read all the technical terms - he wanted straight to the point.

SEVERAL CRACKED RIBS TREATED. ONE BROKEN RIB TREATED. SKULL FRACTURE TREATED. POSSIBLE BRAIN ANEURYSM TREATED. DISLOCATED RIGHT SHOULDER. PROTRUDING BONES. MAY HOLD LONG TERM EFFECTS.

Brain Aneurysm. People lost memory from things like that, lost personality. Would he forget being...Phantom? Being half-dead? Being chased by him, and other ghosts? No. It was too big a part of his life. Even if Vlad had spent 9years more time the way he was, Danny still spent one whole year as a halfa. It was unlikely he would forget.

The heart moniter stopped beeping for a moment, and Vlad stood up straight at the sudden silence, but just as he did, the beeping continued. Sighing heavily with relief, he sat on the stool beside Danny and looked at him.

Here it was. The end of his dream; his goal. Get rid of Jack - tick. Marry Maddy - impossible, at least now. Make Danny your son - still available.

Here was his chance, and he would take it. But this time, he would do it the right way. The proper way. The legal way.

Looking at Danny one last time, he opened the white washed door and left the room, hands behind his back.

Brain Aneurysm. Was it possible?

#$/\$#

Jazz leaned over the sink, tap still running. She looked up and saw her face, her hair and realised how horrible she looked. When she got...home, she would comb it back into shape. It looked so much like her mum's hair, and her eyes too much like her dad's. The light flickered behind her.

Dad always said she took after their mother. They always said they had no favourites - perhaps, for their mum that was true, but her dad had always loved Danny more. Because of this, she was so sure she loved her mum more - but now, she couldn't tell.

The light became dimmer.

Mum was always so much more sensible and reliable, Dad...Dad was always so innocent. Always late to anything, except for ghosts. But so childlike and giddy.

She could still remember sitting on his lap when he pretended to be Santa and she offered him a cookie. She realised, now, it was her five year old self that had initiated her father's love for cookies and sweets. Later, Danny would be the one to begin their Dad's toffee craze. But even after finding toffees, Jazz realised that whenever she was around he would always mention cookies instead.

The light flickered off for a moment, but the second Jazz turned her head to look at it, it turned back to its original dim state. She ignored it and looked back down at the drain.

Maybe it was to show he still remembered. Maybe it was to show that he valued her existence. Maybe it was to show he loved her as much as Danny. But at the time, she hated his childness too much. Why couldn't he be sensible? Why couldn't he be like all the other parents - reliable?

But know she realised he was reliable, and still childish at the same time. She realised too late, however. Guilt rushed through her.

The light flickered again.

The tap stopped gradually, by itself, as Jazz shook her head. Right now it was about Danny - not Mum, and definitely not Dad. They were dead, and Danny...Danny was still alive. He was breathing, somewhat, and his heart was still pumping.

The hand dryer let out a soft hum as Jazz placed her hands under it. After a moment, her hands were dry. She sighed, opened the door and left the bathroom, the dim light flickering behind her.

When the door shut, the light turned back to its previous state.

#$/\$#

Sam and Tucker looked so happy. He felt odd, though. This odd feeling was odd because it was his obsession to keep his close ones safe. Happy.

So shouldn't he be happy?

He should. But it didn't feel right, being in the Nasty Burger, being with Sam and Tucker, watching them fight other the meals (even though they would be getting their own meals anyway). There was this clenching feeling in his heart that he just couldn't pin point. He was sad, not happy, not like he should be.

But he didn't want to ruin this moment. So he stayed silent, grinning, secretly watching the happy glimmer in Sam's mysteriously violet eyes, and the amused one in Tucker's turquoise ones.

He sighed, a cross between happiness and relaxation and sleepiness. If only it lasted forever.

#$/\$#

When Jazz found herself back at Danny's hospital room, there were two other people with him. One was wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket to match, with lush blonde hair. Jazz couldn't see her eyes. The other was wearing a green tunic and green leggings, and she was forced to hold back a snicker, especially when she saw the very real bow and the extremely sharp and realistic arrows on his back.

She stood for a second, but loudly asking, "Who the hell are you people?".

When they turned around, she immediately regretted her choice of words.

#$/\$#

Words: 1513

Estimated reading time : 6 minutes, 14 seconds.

Author's Note: so this originally was going to be a AU crossover between Danny Phantom and Young Justice but one day my app glitched out and I thought it was deleted so I gave up writing it again. The app stopped working for a long time, but a couple of days ago it started working again but by that time I kind of lost interest in writing and got back into drawing. Not only that, but there was supposed to be a really sophisticated plot for this that I forgot because the timeline I made for it is lost. I could probably remember it if I tried but to be honest I'm not really bothered because even though I'm starting to get back into writing I might not finish it without motivation. If you liked it, please review and if I get off my lazy ass I just might continue it!

Thanks! Ciao, Shadow.


	2. Hope comes crashing down

**_As long as there is life, there is hope. As long as there is hope, there is life._**

The strangers – which Jazz recognized as Black Canary and Green Arrow – shot her a smile before leaving. They didn't say a word, didn't acknowledge her outburst; they just walked out. The door shuts behind Jazz and her gaze trails towards were Danny lay and she wonders if they had done something to him.

They hadn't, but she needed to check.

The teen stood, confused. Two world-renowned superheroes sitting in her brothers' hospital room and- and not even with her permission? Who did they think they were? What made them able to just-just storm in and do whatever the hell they wanted?

She knew subconsciously that most of this was just the stages of grieving – shock, denial, isolation, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance – but that's the thing with grieving people. It was like a brick wall had been built around their mind that filtered out the love and hope that life went on and closed all of the negatives inside, echoing of the walls.

The monitors still beep steadily, the room still smells like a hospital (as it should) and the world fades away after many hours whilst Jazz holds her brother's cold, cold hands. Jazz spends them thinking of her parents, wondering what could have changed (what if I had stayed? What if I had died? What if I had come sooner? What if there were better doctors?) And, most of all, praying to whatever God was out there that Danny wouldn't die.

The nurses struggle to get Jazz out of the room until the next morning.

* * *

"Mr Masters?"

Vlad was rather annoyed by the phone call, did nobody understand 'don't call me'? He had sent messages to every company who he had business with explaining that due to unforeseen circumstances, any and all meetings were cancelled at least until the next week. He groaned with annoyance.

"Present."

There is a short pause as the person on the other line yells to someone else. Honestly, they were wasting his mourning time and they weren't even wasting it for a good reason!

"Mr Masters? Yes…we-we have a problem here…"

'For goodness sake, get on with it'. They hadn't even told him who the hell they were.

"And that would be?"

"It's to do with Danny Fenton, Ward 23. It says here you're his legal guardian –"

"Shut up. I am coming right over there and don't you do a thing."

* * *

Danny hugs his mom as he leaves for his first day in high school. The embarrassing pictures lie on the dining table and his dad smiles as he watches. Then he joins in and the previous warm hug is suddenly bone crushing.

Both his mom and Danny himself groan but smile because it was just how his father was.

"Okay. That's enough sweetie. You're going to be late if you don't leave now. You said Sam and Tucker are waiting?"

The hug is over and her son smiles. "Yup, we're gonna walk today, Mom. Get a feel for the route."

This scene feels so normal. Natural. It was just like any other family, any other child. But when Danny's dad twists him to meet their eyes, something changes.

"They're so loyal to you, Danny." His dad says. Danny looks at him oddly. "Remember that, okay?"

"Um…sure? Dad, what's wrong?" His dad stares into his eyes and then suddenly it's his Mom's eyes staring back at him.

"Your friends, Danny. Sam and Tucker. They'd do anything for you. Anything. I want you to be the same okay? If they need you, you need to help them. They've always helped you, and they always will help you okay?"

Danny isn't sure why but his feet are dragging themselves towards the door, but his parents act like they expected it. He yells at them, screaming, 'what's wrong? Why are you guys so worried?' But the words fade away from his mouth and just like the words his parents are too – they smile but they're crying as well and they yell things he can just barely hear, things about how he has to take care of Jazz when it's over and he needs to always, always protect people like he always had. How they love him.

The dream fades, along with everything else.

* * *

Jazz wakes up in her old room, which was dull and empty. She already packed everything up. Living there was not something she would be able to stand, not with the ghosts of her family dancing around in the corner of her eyes. Danny's room was as empty as her own. Jazz had packed everything in there as well – they weren't going to stay. Not after this.

She had already found a new apartment – one in Gotham, a mile or so away from her college. It was perfect. Two rooms, two bathrooms, a small living room and an extra room – she was going to make it their study. It was the biggest apartment she could find within the limits of her budget, but she was sure it was big enough. She hadn't checked it out with her own eyes, but from the pictures it looked pretty great.

Not to mention, the asylum was nearby too. Jazz figured she could get a job as a secretary there, and maybe even get the chance to study psychology on the job. She was a black belt in several forms of martial arts, thanks to her mother's pushing. She would be pretty much safe.

Things are looking up, Jazz thinks and finally a smile appears on her face. Even though her parents were dead, she would continue living. With Danny.

The quote she had scratched on to the wall when she was young and had lost Bearbert was illuminated by a thin strip of sunlight that shone through her curtains.

**_As long as there is life, there is hope. As long as there is hope, there is life._**

While the reason she had wrote it seemed silly now, she sees the words as a hope. They were true. Mom and Dad would be upset if she and Danny didn't move on. 'They had hope for us,' Jazz thought, 'so I'll have hope in us.'

She wonders a few moments about how odd it was, the way things all lined up. How her parents had been unlucky enough to have no weapons, right in the middle of the worst ghost attack.

The thought is banished from her mind. 'Hope,' the girl repeats in her head, 'I need to have hope.'

Hope drives her out of her bed and into the shower. Hope drives her to comb her hair. Hope drives her to finally look at the family album. Hope drives her outside of the house. Hope drives her the hospital. Hope drives her to see her brother.

Hope drove her until she crashed.

'It can't…it just can't…"

**_NO._**

* * *

'Ah, it's nice here,' Danny thought, 'warm and soft and oh look a spaceship. These stars are pretty.' Some of the stars were purple and some were green and some were blue and some were teal and they all seemed pretty and warm and familiar to him.

He was having these odd dreams at first – ones of people he can't remember. At all. He doesn't really care anyway, those meteoroids were much more interesting.

Danny Fenton is floating in nothing.

* * *

**A/N: yeah I am a liar I told you all I was updating in a week pfft right of course. You should never trust my word guys! If I say a week, assume a month. Or half a year. The tense is completely jumbled in this I know and I still don't have a beta. Btw, I actually had to re-right an entire plot line for this story. If that means anything XD**

**Please favourite, follow and review.**

**Ciao, Shadow.**


	3. Trick or Truth

**_He isn't there._**

_He isn't there._

He isn't there.

The bed was empty and the sheets pristine and folded up at the end of the bed. The heart monitor was off and there was a small rack with a few medical equipment, not the ones for Danny.

But worst of all…. It was empty of Danny.

Jazz almost screamed when she saw the empty bed but Jazz was rational. Completely rational. 'Danny was perfectly fine yesterday, perfectly, utterly and completely fine. Yes. Fine. He's fine.'

Fine. Definitely. There was nothing wrong. Nothing at all.

Her hope had crashed but it was only minor. Danny must have been better, so much better that he didn't need the emergency room anymore. They must have moved him to the normal rooms. Because he was just fine, amazing now.

It didn't take long for Jazz to find herself at the front desk, which was situated at the front of the hospital. She needed to see her brother, since he was obviously awake now. The receptionist was a pretty lady with a bit too much make-up but she seemed to do her job well, from what Jazz had seen in her few days of visiting.

Jazz was not an extremely patient girl, especially not with what was going on but…but her brother was better and everything was looking up so the teen waited until the lady (Nurse Wood, is what Jazz reads from her tag) puts down the phone and looks up at her.

"Hello, what would you like miss?"

Nurse Wood looked up and smiled with blue eyes just like Danny's. Jazz smiled back, "I was just wondering, do you know where Daniel Fenton is at? He was in Ward 24 yesterday, but I was just there so I think he's moved."

"Right. Okay then, wait a minute please." The blonde fiddles around with the mouse and then began typing. "Could I have his full name?"

"Daniel James Fenton."

"And your relation?"

"Sister."

"Name?"

"Jasmine Fenton."

There was a long pause and the woman clicked something on the computer, looked up at Jazz and said something Jazz didn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry, this isn't part of my job description."

What?

"What do you mean?"

The woman wouldn't look at her. Jazz rushed through her next words. "What do you mean, 'not part of your job description'? You have to tell me where my brother is! I'm his sister, I'm his only family, you-you can't not tell me!"

"Listen sweetie, I'm sorry. But this is not a part of my job. I'm not the one who tells the news. That's the doctor or the nurse that's worked with the patient's job." She winced and her eyes scaned through the information on the screen. If she wasn't behind a plastic guard, Jazz would have been pulling the woman's hair out. Jasmine was family, and family were always allowed to see the patient. Why wouldn't she just tell her?!

"The doctors were private ones. It says here a Mr Vladimir Masters was paying. Is that right?"

Jazz growled an affirmative. This had nothing to do with anything. All she wanted was to see her brother, for goodness sake.

"Private doctors don't give out information to anyone but the family or the payer. Your contacts aren't here, so they must not have been able to tell you."

Tell her what? Jazz wished she would stop beating around the bush and get the hell on with it.

"The doctors have already left the hospital. And this is not a part of my job. Go call Mr Masters or something, he'll have to tell you."

For God sake, Jazz screamed in her mind. But she wasn't stupid, she knew the woman wasn't going to say anything else. She was already pulling down the blind from her side of the window, and Jazz couldn't see her face. So she glared at the grey fabric of the blinds and stormed outside, trying to slam the glass doors behind her. It doesn't work.

* * *

'Goddammit,' Vlad thought when he got back from his unplanned visit to Danny. He'd had enough on his hands dealing with Maddie's death, and now…now this! What had happened? What had the boy been thinking? How could everything have gone so…wrong?

He sips a china cup steaming with herbal tea. His cat, Maddie (whose name he admits was rather creepy, not that he'd ever tell Daniel. Not that he could now but…) rubs its fur against his legs and jumps on his lap, purring. He stroked it tenderly and knew that he needed to change its name. Maddie didn't deserve to have a cat named after her, and the cat did not deserve to have a broken memory as a name.

As he combed through her sleek black fur he thought of all the things he could have done. Perhaps, if he had never asked Maddie that question about ghosts all those years ago he would be happy, he wouldn't be some mix of human and non-human, he wouldn't have lost Maddie to Jack, he wouldn't have lost Maddie, he wouldn't have lost Daniel.

But he accepted that what had happened was not his fault. It wasn't his fault there was bomb in a fast food restaurant – who would have guessed - , it wasn't his fault Danny was gone, it wasn't his fault Jazz was an orphan. Yet still he thought that perhaps, perhaps if he hadn't told Jack about he and Maddie's plan for a ghost portal, perhaps Jack wouldn't have gotten the plans wrong, perhaps Danny wouldn't have been lost, perhaps Maddie wouldn't have been lost, perhaps _Jack_ wouldn't have been lost.

He was half way through his tea, reminiscing, when the phone rings and Maddie – he had to change that name – jumped off his lap as he reached for it. Who was calling now?

"Hello?"

"Sir? Uncle? It's Jazz."

Vlad sighed – he wasn't ready to explain to her yet. It was barely hours since he had learnt and he hadn't had a wink of sleep for about two days.

"Vlad is fine, Jasmine."

"Right, okay sir – I mean, Vlad." There's a pause. "Danny's not at his room."

"I know."

"And when I asked the lady, she told me it wasn't part of her job description, I mean what kind of excuse is that? 'Not part of my job description', right of course – anyway, she told me to call you. So, uh, I was wondering if he's with you. I mean, your rich so I thought 'maybe you have a room for this kind of stuff' because it made sense – "

"Jasmine, look, I have something to tell you."

Vlad's next words were soft because he knew they were going to hurt, so, so much. There was silence on the line and a loud clatter and the halfa knew what it was.

He realized that despite how much he did it, lying hurt so much.

* * *

Jazz was in the hall, talking to Vlad on the phone.

"Hello?"

His voice was hoarse and Jazz felt slightly guilty because she knew Dad and him were close. Because of this she tried to rush to the point.

"Sir? Uncle? It's Jazz."

She heard him sigh and flinched – she should put down the phone and let him rest, but she really needed to see her brother.

"Vlad is fine, Jasmine."

Well, he was going to be their guardian so formalities could to slide, she guessed.

"Right, okay sir – I mean, Vlad." She paused, wondering how to go on. "Danny's not at his room."

"I know."

_Obviously._

"And when I asked the lady, she told me it wasn't part of her job description, I mean what kind of excuse is that? 'Not part of my job description', right of course," she was rambling so much, "anyway, she told me to call you. So, uh, I was wondering if he's with you. I mean, your rich so I thought 'maybe you have a room for this kind of stuff' because it made sense – "

Her impromptu monologue was broken as Vlad says something she barely hears.

"Jasmine, look, I have something to tell you."

Jazz couldn't really look, but she listened to what he said.

...

The phones dropped out of her hand and fell to the ground, dangling from its cord as Jazz ran to her empty, dull room.

_He was lying. He had to be lying._

* * *

Emma Woods sighed as she looked at the computer screen. She'd seen that Jasmine girl for a long few days now, she had come and gone throughout the past month. The other nurses gossiped about her – the sister of the only survivor of the Nasty Burger bombing, about how unlucky she was and of how her brother was barely hanging on.

Many had died. The bomb was large enough to blow both the restaurant and a two blocks of flats on either side of it. Those closest were nothing but ash and bones in barely two seconds flat.

The hype of the restaurant bombing was worldwide news. Everyone on every four corners of the world were talking about it. Who had been the one to blow up the bomb? Why was there a bomb in a restaurant in the first place?

Emma was going to move soon. Amity used to be one of the safest places in America, even after the ghosts. But now after all this Wood couldn't stand the thought of staying.

As she closed the tab and leaned back in the chair she thought, rubbing her temples.

Fenton was never Emma's patient and so she had never known. And it really wasn't her job to tell bad news. She wasn't getting paid, so why go out of her way?

When she walked home that day the words a few lines below 'DANIEL FENTON' haunted her. The words flashed in her mind as she tossed and turned in her bed the same night.

NAME: DANIEL SURNAME: FENTON

AGE: 16

STATUS: DEAD

BIRTH: 24/12/1994

DEATH: 27/09/2009

The last hope of ever understanding what happened during that disaster was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I dropped the bomb on you guys XD. Sorry guys, I kind of had to kill Danny. I just lost a bazillion readers with this haven't I? (I don't even have a bazillion to lose.) Maybe it wasn't such a good idea but…**

**Clue: ****_Vlad said he hates lying _****;)**

** I still can't get my tenses right! And look a new chapter. Don't get used to this, really don't. But please, do get used to reviewing every chapter you read because it's really the only thing that's keeping this story up. **

**Somebody thought I killed Jazz off last chapter? I re-read it to see how they got the impression but I'm still confused. If you could tell me…?**

**THANKS FOR READING! Please favorite, follow and review.**


	4. Author's Note: Sorry?

This will probably annoy you all, but I'm writing this story - or the general plot of this story, anyway - as an entirely different story named '**The Heir Apparent**'. My phone was stolen a while back, along with about 100,000 words worth of various stories/ideas and of course, plot lines. Since that happened I sort of gave up on 'Vanished'.

Lately I've been spending my days stuffing myself with somewhat unhealthy food whilst crying about Tokyo Ghoul spoilers on tumblr (I haven't even watched the anime but I love Hide).

Of course, Phanniemay of this year included crossovers as a theme and reminded me about this story and apparently got my creative juices flowing again because I wrote a vague plot line without even knowing it.

This story was going to show the world through Danny's view and Jazz's view, however now I will add Sam/Tucker's view alongside it.

So if you want to read this story, or I guess what this story could have become, please go and read 'The Heir Apparent'. Here's a snippet to get it going:

* * *

Jazz awoke with the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She must have bit her lip again. The nightmares were merciless and wracked her mind with thoughts of fire and smoke, screams of pain from her family.

She shot a look at her clock and found the glowing numbers to be two hours earlier than she usually woke. The blood from her cut lip dripped onto the pink pillow wedged between her arm and her head, fresh splotches of red joining the old, brown ones.

Though the tissues were beside her on the bedside table, she didn't reach for any. For some twisted, disgusting reason she wanted to let herself bleed. Compared to the blood they lost, this was nothing.

At the single thought of her family, the back of her blue eyes burned and tears followed quickly after.

She buried her face into Bearbert as sobs wracked her frame.

As the tears soaked into it's fur, she knew that that day would go as the one before had: with tears, sleep and tears.

Waking up was always the worst.

* * *

Clockwork stared into the mirrors as they shut off, slowly, steadily, and then all at once. He had long since felt his powers drain away, but he had been watching them more than usual those last few years - for the first time in his lifetime as Time Master superheroes were born. He had to watch over them.

And in his alteration of Daniel Fenton's life, he had lost more than half of his power: which was low to begin with. Now, it was close to gone.

One mirror was left. It's screen was blurred and murky but images could be seen. Clockwork jumped towards it, pulling the hand mirror which held the last of his powers between his fingers and watching the last vision intensely.

Through the murky gray film which covered the vision, the Master saw little, and yet so much.

He saw a boy - Daniel's friend, the black one (what was his name?) - rushing towards Danny with a sword of green light. Then, it changed. The screen darkened for a few seconds, and showed a girl - another friend of Daniel's - being cut through the stomach.

And then, the mirror darkened completely. The audio lived on however, and Clockwork's ears met the screaming voice of one Daniel Fenton. For a moment, Clockwork could have sworn he saw himself on the mirrors' surface; fading away into snow.

The mirror darkened into black, like the rest of the mirrors. They all fell down, one after the other, onto the floor of the tower and a cacophony of shattering glass filled his ears that still echoed with Daniel's screams. The palm sized mirror fell from his limp hands and Clockwork fell slack on the ground.

The idea of no longer having his powers of time finally kicked in.

* * *

**Months later, somewhere far away, on a long and winding road, a boy with hair as white as snow awakes on green grass.**


End file.
